


School days

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Domestic Fluff, It's been a while since I wrote kurokono, Let the ships set sail, M/M, Sibling Incest, This was suppose to be for 9.9 too haha, To all the kurokono fans out there, kurokono will live!!!!, my contribution to kokocest day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a domestic au where the kokonoses are brothers and just some afternoon kissing session</p>
            </blockquote>





	School days

**Author's Note:**

> Basically domestic au and fluffy fluff, is it even fluff? I was trying to focus more on details this time and I hope it turned out well this time!
> 
> For anybody who doesn't read tags,
> 
> WARNING FOR SIBLING INCEST
> 
> Have fun!!!

Kuroha sat in his classroom with all the other students, the teacher is giving a lecture about some subject which is believe to be important to all of them in class. Kuroha didn't pay much attention to his teacher, only ever turning around to look at him when he sounded a little angry or annoyed so he could avoid being in detention for whatever ridiculous reason. Kuroha seem to be calm, expression utterly bored just like how he always look like in class, but to be honest, he's frustrated.

 

His head kept drifting to his brother - soft white hair swaying a little under imaginary gentle breeze, monotone voice sprinkled with doubt, concern and love, who ate the same amount as his older brother, maybe even more, who's smile is as powerful as a piece of the sun, making his heart skip a few beats and melting him mentally whenever it appeared, which sad to say, happens all too rarely. Kuroha still can't believe it, wonders if he's dreaming even, for Konoha to be able to accept him as someone more than a brother, to be someone more intimate than family can ever be.

 

He wanted to go slowly, making sure Konoha was okay before proceeding to the next step. He remembered when they first started holding hands, Konoha was just being his usual self, worrying his pretty little head over every single matter and being careful about everything as if holding hands can make somebody die of a heart attack. Though Kuroha was sure he would die just by looking at Konoha's smile. But soon, Kuroha found himself getting impatient, he wanted Konoha more than anything, he wanted to have Konoha all by himself, _mentally, spiritually_ and _physically_.

 

It's been months since they started their so called taboo relationship, they haven't gone far yet and Kuroha is getting more and more frustrated as days go by, slowly losing control of his wants, his needs, his desires. Even so, he won't rush Konoha, he don't want to rush Konoha, all those years of suffering from albinism is bad enough to cause disturbance in his brother's already fragile self confidence - constantly avoiding the sun light as much as possible, having everybody check at him almost every minute due to his body's weak immune system and the kids at school laughing at him, calling him names is not helping at all.

 

Shaking the thoughts away, he tried to refocus his mind on the lecture. He manage to keep his mind from wandering around too much despite having that irritating buzzing noise beside his ear. He checked his daily plans in his head and notice he have to join some club activities today.

 

Grumbling to the air, he resigns himself to his schedule of the day.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Setting his shoes inside the shoe rack, Kuroha dragged the mass of irritation, himself, to the living room while he mumbles something about never going to club activities ever again. School is finally over and he can relax now, but there's a dull part in his mind, something blur clogging up his thoughts at that particular area. He didn't acknowledge it, nor did he cared, but when Konoha poke his head out of the kitchen and gave him one of his lovely, heart-numbing smiles, Kuroha found that part of his mind taking control of him. Askin- no, demanding him to reach out, hold, take and claim Konoha as his own. The want for physical contact is beginning to annoy him and Konoha is just over there, a few steps from him, he wanted Konoha....

 

 

 

  
He _needed_ him.

 

 

 

  
Subconsciously, he grab Konoha by the wrist, ignoring the surprised noise the other made, he kept pushing him back into the kitchen until they reach the counter. Kuroha stares at him with hazy eyes, expression unreadable, the wrist in Kuroha's hand is trembling a little, it feels firm and strong, yet at the same time fragile and delicate. The expression Konoha had on his face, cheeks flushed, eyes half lidded, glancing side ways and darting around the room occasionally, eye brows knit together just a little, _just a little_ , showing that he is slightly nervous, embarrassed even.

 

After what felt like a long while, Konoha finally gathered up his courage and look at his brother, whispering a sentence loud enough just for the both of them

 

“ Is there something wrong brother? ”  
   
He sounds shy, anxious, fidgeting around and hunching his shoulders slightly, even if both of them are about the same height as each other, his actions made him look a lot smaller by comparison. He looks so weak, so defenceless. Konoha is dense, daydreams a lot and even the most littlest of things could make him put his guard down. Thus, a vulnerable Konoha is a pretty common sight to Kuroha, but this is something different, something more than just being vulnerable, he looks as if he’s exposed, strip off his clothes and being _plain naked_ under his lover’s eyes. Just by looking at Konoha now, Kuroha feels stuffy, a drowsy heat spinning around his head and chest.

 

  
It’s suffocating

 

  
Still staring at the other, Kuroha lifts his hand to grab Konoha's chin, positioning his brother's face, taking in the way his eyes widen with shock before leaning in and kisses him.

 

Konoha made yet another surprised noise but decides to go along with it, tilting his head slightly to deepen their kiss. Kissing is not an unfamiliar gesture to Konoha as they kiss quite often, lips pressed together again and again, hands roaming around bodies deftly, barely touching each other. Konoha was just starting to melt in the shower of kisses when Kuroha pushed his tongue inside his mouth.

 

The sensation of Kuroha's tongue moving inside his mouth, dragging itself along his teeth, rubbing at his tongue - Konoha is stunned so much that when he finally remembers the need to breathe, the world is starting to spin and tears had long since slide down his cheeks. He tries sucking in air with his mouth by instinct, but it is later proven almost impossible as Kuroha is kissing him right now. Konoha felt himself getting weaker and weaker, oxygen slowly disappear from his lungs. Unconsciously, he grabbed tightly at Kuroha's uniform just as he felt himself being pushed backwards. Body bending more and more until he feels the coolness of the counter top on his back.

 

All sorts of noises are spilling from Konoha's throat, struggling to match the pace, he couldn't even keep himself from drooling. Breath and saliva is mixed up with his brother's, he faintly notice the numbness of his fingers from grabbing at the other so tightly. He move his own tongue against his brother's, feeling the need to try and get a grip on Kuroha's tongue for some reason. Konoha didn't even notice it when his eyes are slowly rolling to the back of his head, his consciousness slowly drifting away, black spots filling his vision little by little.

 

  
He should be worried, he should care that he could die from lack of oxygen in just seconds, his control on his body is slowly slipping away from him, maybe if he could just let himself go limp like this.....

 

  
Suddenly, Konoha found himself being able to breathe again. Frantically, he starts gasping for air, somehow managing not to choke himself from how hard he's breathing, his heart is pounding hard in his chest, ears ringing unbearably loud, his body felt so heavy and he can't get himself to lift a single strand of muscle but he's not on the floor. Something is holding him up, around his back and behind his head, keeping him from sliding onto the ground and keeping his head from hanging. Konoha also notice that the thing is trembling a little, slightly tense with a hint of worry. Consciousness coming back to him bit by bit and he finds Kuroha staring at him; eyes sharp even when they're half lidded, face flushed from either excitement or exertion, licking his lips and panting slightly.

 

More heat made it's way into Konoha's cheeks and he finds the urge to hide in layers and layers of blankets, until he can't see anything anymore, until he can't see Kuroha anymore, even though not being able to see his brother is the last thing he'd ever want to happened in his life. He brought his hands up and covers his face instead, ignoring the temperature of his cheeks, hotter than the other times when they kiss. What is this called again? A French kiss? Or something? Does it even matter??

 

A few seconds later, Konoha feels a tug on his wrist. Reflexively, he tries to keep his hands from moving as a whine slips past his lips, he's too embarrassed to let Kuroha see him like this; cheeks flushed, teary eyed and a line of drool tracing the shape of his cheeks, no, this is too embarrassing. The tugging stopped after a while and a voice sprinkled with worry starts up instead, "Konoha?". Soothing and familiar are the words that comes to Konoha's mind. He hides his face into the comfort of his palms more anyway, the lingering sensation of Kuroha's tongue in his mouth is not helping at all.

 

The grip behind his back tightens and before he knows it, he's being pulled back up and into Kuroha's embrace. A gentle pressure appeared on top of his head, a sound of a kiss from above and a warm strength wraps itself around him. Timidly, he lifts his head from his comfort zone. It seems that Kuroha is resting on top of his head, leaning comfortably at the counter table he was bent backwards a few moments ago. His head was placed directly so that he could hear the other's heartbeat, "This ... feels kind of familiar..." thought Konoha.

 

Moving his arm up to Kuroha's chest, he narrows his eyes and focus on the vague warmth that radiates from beneath the fabric before leaning into his brother rather harshly. Startled by Konoha's actions, he quickly let go one of his hands around the other to push himself away from the counter ,"O-ow what is it?!" . Konoha made no attempt to speak, simply trying his best to snuggle further into the other.

 

After a while of snuggling, Konoha finally slows to a stop and Kuroha hiss a little at the heat between them, a result of friction, probably from the dull pain at the hand on the counter top too. "Don't... don't just come back home and kiss me out of nowhere." Kuroha look towards the speaker beneath him just as a confused noise left him, he still can't see his brother's face but judging by the small area of heat that stayed even when the majority of heat from friction had left his body, he suggest that Konoha is blushing now.

 

Somehow, a feeling of happiness blooms within him.

 

He smiles a little, raising his hand to pat at Konoha's head and whispers a half-hearted "sorry" into the air. Without noticing, the dull part of his head is gone and his heart feels full somehow, he doesn't feel as frustrated as he have been his morning even though they didn't do much. Is this the feeling of content? It would have been nice if they could try something though... Turning his head to look at the light that shone through the kitchen windows, a rather faint mixture of red and orange with the slightest hint of purple paints a rectangle on the floor, indicating the time of the day with its colours.

 

Kuroha lets go of the other first before heading to the pots and pans in the kitchen, the result earns a slightly panicked Konoha that regained his composure rather quickly, rubbing his shoulders, noting how the freezing air is replacing the warmth of his brother's body. " I'll be taking care of tonight's dinner. " Kuroha said, already taking some vegetables and a box of shrimp in the fridge out, setting them aside before reaching into some cupboards for some other required utensils.

 

Looking at his brother from the side, Konoha thought "Kuroha seems to be happy, he rarely offers to cook dinner for us but..."

 

" You haven't bath yet."

 

That got Kuroha to take a look at himself, he stops for a while and shrugs " I'll just bath later, no big deal. "  moving towards the stove with a small pot of water and turns it on, looks like he's planning to make miso soup tonight. " But it is a big deal! ", a hand appears infront of Kuroha and partially blocks his access to the stove. " You should bath before you get sick! "

 

"... The heck did you heard that from" he chuckles, waving a dismissive hand as he reply, "I'm not- "

 

" I insist."

 

As brothers, he knows Konoha quite well, and he definitely knows that if Konoha insist on something, he'll definitely pester him until he agreed, one way or another. If they were still a few years younger, he could still say no and push him out of the way since Konoha was much weaker then, so fragile, he had grown so much now...

 

Reaching forward, Kuroha turned off the stove and set aside the pot. Running his dominant hand through the Konoha's hair and raises the other as a sign of defeat, a playful tone as he speaks" Fine, if you say so... " He could see how Konoha lights up at his response and an idea pops up in his mind, laughing internally when he sees the change of expression on his brother's face when he continues " But..."

 

The hand that was on Konoha's hair left and went to poke him on the nose a few moments later, " I'll be in charge of dessert. " Placing a quick, passionate kiss on Konoha's lips that is anything but platonic. Although the hint is largely missed by Konoha's oblivious nature, Kuroha continue to walk out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. The noise of Konoha's cheering in the kitchen can be heard even when he entered their bedroom, saying something about how excited he is to see the dessert. Little did Konoha know that the _dessert_ of the night would be Konoha himself.

 

Kuroha smirks, wondering what kind of expression would Konoha have when they get to the dessert part before heading to the bathroom.

 

Tonight is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially intended to be a smut fic, I don't know how did it end up like this.
> 
> Also I tried my best with the suggestions I got from the last fic. Thank you for all of them!!


End file.
